Keeping Secret
by MystBella
Summary: Bella Swan always thought she was normal. But what do these strange dreams mean? and why are the people from them moving to Forks? Can Jace show her what true love is before it's to late? R&R! First fanfic
1. The Dream

Bella POV:

_I shut the giant door and listened as the locks slid into place. The world around me spun as my grip around my stomach tightened, the smell of blood making its way into my lungs and making me nauseous. I tried to take a step forward but all my energy was drained in that second, leaving me collapsing on the floor breathless._

_ I opened my mouth to yell but no words came out just a muffled whimper. I kept trying and trying but it wasn't working, no one could hear me, they were probably waiting for me to go to them or were too far away from the door to hear. _

_It was when I heard footsteps I finally found my voice and let out a whimpered "Jace"; as soon as those words left my mouth I heard the footsteps pick up a pace until they were jogging._

_I closed my eyes to stop the blurry vision when I heard someone stop at the top of the staircase directly above me. That's when I decided to open my eyes to see a blurry vision of Jace. My Jace. He looked so torn at that moment like he wasn't sure whether or not he was seeing me. It wasn't until I whimpered in pain when he came running down the stairs and to stop just before me and fell on his knees.__He got his two giant hands and rested them on my cheeks so I was looking right into his golden watery orbs that were holding so many emotions it was giving me a headache. _

"_Bella!" he called but to me it was a distanced sound to go along with his blurry figure. "Alec! Isabelle!" he yelled again this time more panic in his voice._

_ "Jesus Jace, how many times have I told you not to call me by my full na-"Izzy stopped short when I saw out the corner of my eye she had spotted me. "Shit! Bella!" that was all I heard when my vision went black and I could only hear the voices._

_ "Bella? Bella!" Jace called out _

_"The wounds pretty bad Alec. I would say at least seven inches in." Izzy's calm voice sounded_

_ "Alec, go get Magnus!"_

_ "Already on it Jace" Alec said but I could hear the terror in his voice_

_ "Jace you going to have to try" Izzy said but was met with no response so carried on "I'll hold Bella while you do it" this time there was a response and gentle big hands were replaced by small strong hands pressing my shoulders down weakening me further _

_"I love you baby" I head my angel choke out when I felt it. The pain was worsened and this time I couldn't stop the scream escaping my lips and pulling me closer to the darkness until everything was black and I finally was paralyzed._

I shot up out of bed and was panting trying to control my heartbeat and breathing. I've been having that dream for a while now, always the same yet always different. I can't remember when I first started having it but it was sometime after the accident leaving the horrible scars on my stomach and making me forget about some parts of my life.

I sighed I was getting tired of sleepless nights and early mornings it just wasn't my thing. I looked at my clock and it read 5:36 am. Great I'm up extra early. I groaned and but my head back on pillow to try and get some sleep when that blasted alarm clock went off. I huffed in announce and made my way to the bathroom and slid inside the shower.

I looked down in disgust at my scars on my stomach. Going from my right breast dragging its self to do a U shape on my stomach and back to my left. I had other scars on my body but I didn't care about those, for some reason when I see my U scar it sends a wave of pain to my heart.

I got out the shower and smelt my hair. Strawberries. I dried my body of and went to my wardrobe to choose an outfit for school.

In the end I picked black skinny jeans, a black top, a black blazer and a black leather jacket. For accessories I put on my studded bracelet, my black chunky bracelet and my brown bracelet. Finally I put my boots on (outfit on profile).

I looked in the mirror and smiled. Although I dress like a goth, as some people call it, it somehow makes me feel at ease.

I was still smiling until I saw my hair, I let of a groan of announce and started brushing my hair till it was not free. When it was not free I put it up in a slick back high pony tail and wrapped some hair around the bobble to hide it (picture on profile). If there was one thing I was certain of Alice is going to flip when she see what I'm wearing. Great got to love school.


	2. First Meeting

**Jace POV:**

I sat down on in my seat and looked at the picture of me and Bella on our wedding day beautiful Bella. It's been three years now that she had to have her memory wiped.

I remember every waking day with that girl. Her smart come backs. How graceful she was. How selfless. And of course, the way she was just to perfect to hate. She would always have every person she knew telling their friends just how amazing she was. Bella was also the first person not to fall in love with me because of how I looked. I remember our first meeting when I was 9 and she was 8.

Flash back:

_I was waiting on the porch for the new member of the shadow hunters to arrive, when a black Porche parked out side the gate. two people came out. one I recognized as Rene and the other was just a little girl._

_She had long floating brown wavy hair. Lovely pale skin that went well with the blue top she was wearing. When she laid hers eyes on me my breathing hitched at how deep and wise her brown eyes were. She had full lips and a nice frame for an 8 year old._

_I smiled to myself thinking how easy it would be to get her to fall for me. So as she approached I put on my smirk and held my head high and proud. Rene was even giving me in what seemed to be jealous eyes to the little girl. See. Easy._

_"Jace, this my daughter Bella," she pointed a finger to Bella "Bella this is Jace. He's just 1 year older then you and I'm sure you'll get along just fine" As soon as she said that Bella scoffed and shook her head_

_Okay I was confused. Most girls would love it if someone said that we wold get along but this this girl. Guess it was time for Jace charm into action. "Nice to meet you Bella. You know you have a beautiful name." I put on my charming smile and waited for her to smile. Instead I was met with a blank expression, a shove on my shoulder as she barged past me and a comment which was (as I soon found later was her favourite word) "Ass-whit"_

End flash back:

I was pulled out of my memory by the car coming to a stop. I looked out the window to see a building to see a sign say "Forks High". this place an barley pass as a school, look how small it is. I got out the car and looked around. I looked liked that our car was the only expensive one other then the Volvo on the other side of the parking lot

I started to look around, to see if I could spot Bella. I was once again stopped by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw it was Alec giving me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder to calm me. I nodded to him and looked at Izzy who as trying her hardest not to glare at the starring people.

I was about to make a witty comment when I a sound I was all to familiar with. My angels angelic laugh I looked down the parking lot and saw her by the silver Volvo laughing at some big tall muscle man. I turned my head towards my 'family' and spoke "I've found her," as soon as the words left my mouth the twins shot their heads to were I was looking.

"You know. I may have missed her but it doesn't help if she looks better in those clothes then I do." I looked at Izzy and smirked.

"You know Bella. Always better then you Izzy my dear sister." She was about to hit me when she said something that I didn't believe myself.

"Hey, did you see when we said Bella's name all the people she was with, heads snapped towards us?" I looked back over to were she stood and saw what Izzy was trying to explain. She then put on and innocent smile and continued "I really do miss Bella. She was like my sister and my _best _friend." when she finished saying those words the pixie looking girl glared at her as if to say 'back of'. When Izzy saw her reaction she beamed all the way to the office.

Once we had gotten our time tables we headed for our first lesson. mine was history which I shared with one of Bella's friends. He was the taller looking one with blonde hair and topaz eyes. What caught me of guarded was how pale his skin was. It was even paler then Bella's.

When lunch came round, I waited outside for Alec and Izzy outside the cafeteria when all of a sudden a small, agile and similar ran into me. I looked down and steadied the girl. When she looked up she had a sheepish smile on her face and was tinted with a blush.

"Sorry," Bella said in a sing-song voice "In a rush you know? Yummy school food is waiting for me."

"If that's what you call it," I said while watching a diner lady scoop what was meant to food but looked liked gloop, "I'm Jace by the way"

"Bella," with that she walked away giving me a two finger wave and into the cafeteria. She hasn't changed at all. I'll say that


End file.
